Tears Under Our Tree
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Raz has always had a crush on Dipper, ever since he can remember, and the Mystery Kids knew this… except Dipper himself. Being as how Dipper was already in a relationship with some guy in Gravity Falls already, Raz didn't have a chance. That is until he decides to take a stroll through the woods. (If you don't like cute gay relationships, please don't read)


**Title: Tears Under Our Tree  
Pairings: Raz X Dipper  
Rated: T (Possibly for language)  
Plot: Raz has always had a crush on Dipper, ever since he can remember, and the Mystery Kids knew this… except Dipper himself. Being as how Dipper was already in a relationship with some guy in Gravity Falls already, Raz didn't have a chance. That is until he decides to take a stroll through the woods.  
Note: Everyone is aged up to about 17 to 18 or so. And random character name (OC?) in here, pay no means to him, never actually bring him in physically.**

 **XXX**

Raz sat at the cashier desk in the Mystery Shack, the palm of his hand holding up his head from under his chin as he sighed in sheer boredom. The rest of the Mystery Kids, as they called them, stood or sat around the desk, chatting and conversing as they wished; since the shack has already been closed. This group consisted of himself, Lili, Mabel, Norman, Neil, Coraline and Wybie, but to his disappointment, no Dipper. It isn't like he didn't enjoy hanging around his friends, he loved it in fact, he just always loved it more when the short brunette was around.

This was true though, he had always had a crush-er, let's call it a deep admiration instead, for the mystery boy. At first he didn't know what it was, he just thought it was him thinking Dipper was really awesome, the way he took risks but kept precaution at the same time, the way he made sure everyone knew what was going on, and even the way he made lists to make sure Dipper himself knew what was going on. Sure it was odd, but Raz is the soul definition of odd itself. It wasn't until just last summer when they all visited again, that he realized his 'admiration' was much stronger then he presumed. And it wasn't long when the whole crew, saved for Dipper, knew this secret as well. Sure, a few teased, saying they never thought the psychonaut would be into guys let alone Dipper, but now the teasing turned into a support group if anything. For that summer, the whole group tried vigorously to get Dipper to see Raz's affections, but sadly to no avail. That same summer, to everyone surprise, Dipper started dating someone within Gravity Falls, some guy named Lucas. And Raz knew he couldn't compete with a tall, dashing, muscular and all around hunk like Lucas, and honestly the group still didn't know how Dipper scored a guy like that. (Mabel's words not his)

At this point, Raz has resumed admiring the boy from afar, staying by his side as much as he could when he wasn't around Lucas's arm, but that was the hard part, most of the time they were inseparable, and it annoyed him greatly. Even when Dipper wasn't with him, the topic was always about Lucas with him, what Lucas did that was so cute, why Lucas is a great guy, yada yada yada. And honestly, Raz gave up at this point, still continuing to be his friend, but realizing that with Lucas still in the picture, he was to never be with Dipper. And yes, he has tried once or twice to get him out of the picture, but Lili kept a close eye on him and was determined to keep the solid frame around the two lovers at all cost.

But, back to the current day and age, Raz was brought out of his thoughts when a certain twin of his crush lightly yanked on the hairs sticking out of his fighter piolet hat, wincing in pain and glaring at the girl as she giggled.

"Heh, welcome back to earth…" She joked, a small smirk on her lips, though he was upset about the pain in his head now, he couldn't help but smile. Mabel always knew when anyone in the group wasn't happy, and made it her goal to keep everyone in that happy state, even for a little bit.

"Thanks, sorry, must have zoned out." He mumbled, Coraline chuckled in front of them, looking towards the others he noticed they all seemed to have a knowing smile to them, they all must have seen him.

"Which isn't new for you" The blunnette commented, leaning her elbows on the counter. "What's on your mind this time Psycadet? Besides the usual brain fetish you have?" Raz pursed his lips, his eyebrows narrowed as he growled lightly, pointing an offending finger at the girl.

"Psychoanut! Not Psychadet!" Another chuckle arouse from the girl, resulting in a small smile, putting his hand down and shaking his head. "And nothing, just…" He paused, contemplating if he should say or not. "N-Nothing…"

Lili walked up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Dipper again?" Now, he wasn't exactly sure if this was her work of mind reading, or she simply knew Raz all too well to know this already. Either way, it was creepy good. Another sigh left his lips, his eyes averted to the 'oh so interesting' desk as he nodded. The hand that was on his shoulder left him, going to cross with the other one across Lili's chest, a small pity smile on her lips.

"Well, what can you do?..." Neil chimed in, being the straight forward boy as he was. "He's already with Lucas, it's kind of a lost cause now- _ouch!"_ Coraline proceeded to smack the boy on the arm, causing him to stop and rub his arm in pain, Norman chuckling lightly next to him. This even caused Raz to look up and smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know… I just can't help it I guess…" The Psychonaut shrugged; all of a sudden Mabel slammed her hands on the desk, a determined smile on her lips.

"I say we should try and get you and Dipper together still!" She proclaimed, the creative love lusted juices flowing through her brain.

"But…" Wybie started quietly next to Norman "You've heard Dipper, always talking and gushing about him, I don't think it's really possible to even get them apart for ten minutes, let alone apart for good" A growl left Mabel's throat, her lips pursed and brown eyes glaring at the mask wearing boy.

"I don't care! I can't stand by and see one of my friends suffer like this. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will break those two up for Raz!" She declared, pumping a fist in the air. The group looked at her confused, Norman deciding to chime in next.

"Haven't you told us that Lucas is a pretty nice guy-?"

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled, which in turn caused everyone, one by one, to start arguing back and forth, one way and another. Some would be in agreement, others would be against it, and Raz didn't know who was for what, but he did know, he got himself into something he didn't want to.

A frustrated sigh left his lips this time "Guys!" He called, but all for nothing as the arguing got louder. "GUYS!" The boy attempted to yell, but again, no one listened. With a prompt roll of his eyes, he got up from his seat, going unnoticed by everyone, and made his way over to the Shack's door, opening it and getting ready to leave. "I'm going to go for a walk in the woods… Holler if you need me!" He called out before leaving the shack with a shrug, leaving the group to figure out the details themselves.

XX

The Psychonaut knew it was probably a bad idea to take a walk alone, being alone usually meant his mind would be on stressful events going on, and though he went through that training with Agent Nein, he still hadn't quite mastered how to keep his mind under control. So therefore he continued to think about Dipper, and that in turn just frustrated him more. He figured taking a walk in the woods would work, but everything about it made him think of Dipper. Dipper loved being in the woods, he loved exploring it and finding new things within the greenery. And though Raz knew it was a bad idea to walk alone in the woods, I.E. Dippers words not his, he just didn't care much anymore.

Absentmindedly, he started walking the direction towards a small pond he and Dipper found last summer. The pond was beautiful and glittered in the sunlight and moonlight; they would hang out all day or all night either skipping rocks, Raz doing some psychic tricks, or simply conversing about anything and everything with each other under their special tree they sat under; the tree they always met under. As soon as he thought these, he could clearly see the pond a mere few feet away, the tree, even closer. For what felt like the hundredth time today, Raz sighed, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, walking slowly closer to the pond. All that you could hear was the sounds of crickets in the background, coming towards sunset now as they emerge from hiding, and the light breeze passing by the trees.

It wasn't until he made it up to their tree that he stopped, turning his eyes from the pond to the tree where he saw a small hunched figured in front of it; he did a double take, a small hunched figure? Only he and Dipper knew of this place, no one else, not even the rest of the group. And it wasn't until he stepped closer did he realized the hunched figure was actually the boy himself, arms wrapped around his legs close to his chest and shoulders shaking. And to his heartache, he could hear the boy sniffle, the only kind of sniffle that would come from someone who was… crying.

"Dipper?" Raz started quietly, very confused but cautious of the situation. He had not once seen the boy cry before, maybe once or twice with injuries, but this time, this didn't look like a physical injury that could be patched up with a simple gauze or bandage.

As much as he tried to be cautious and quiet, Dipper snapped upright, staring at the other in shock, as if not expecting anyone to come here, which would have been the case usually. His tear stained glossy eyes shining in the sunsets light. "R-Raz?..." His voice cracked, it was uneasy and shaky, something was wrong, very wrong. "S-Sorry…" He whispered, looking away and attempting to wipe away the tears on his cheeks with his hands. But Raz wouldn't have that; he shook his head, deciding to make himself useful and sit next to the other, like they always used to.

"No, no, don't apologize Dipper, you didn't do anything wrong…" He reassured the other, but it seemed as though it didn't really assure him in any way, his brown eyes looked to the ground underneath them, refusing to look up, his lips shaking with another wave of tears.

"…That's… w-what I want to think…" The boys words came out small and mumbled, afraid if he spoke any louder it could cause him to start crying again. The psychonauts eyes narrowed, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What do you mean Dip?" He ushered to move the story further, but not in a commanding way, though he wanted to know what caused these tears, he knew pressing too much could cause some trouble for him. It took some time before Dipper mustered up the courage to actually continue, and in the meantime, Raz placed his arm over the others shoulder, rubbing his thumb on it in small circles for comfort.

A sigh left the brunette's lips, slow and shaky. "I-I… I saw Lucas… Kissing a girl…" Raz's eyes widened, Lucas? The boy that was so devoted to Dipper, and Dipper to him, kissing another person? And a girl at that? Honestly, Raz could feel his own heart break as well, not for himself, but for the other.

"Wh-… What? When was this?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too much of a bother to ask, seeing as how Dipper was struggling to keep his tears at bay.

"A-About a half hour ago… I-I couldn't bare t-to see it… so I ran…" _He ran to our tree_ Raz thought _Of all the places, he chose to go to our tree…_ This made him happy inside to know he came to their special place, it almost brought a smile to his lips, until he heard another choked sob. Putting his focus on Dipper again, the boy had resorted to burying his face in his knees again, arms circled around them to try and mask his face. "I-I d-don't know what I did Raz... E-Everything seemed f-fine, and t-this happens… What did I do wrong?..." His last words rung out in a whisper, and Raz could feel his heart snap. He was angry at this point, pissed even, how dare Lucas make Dipper think this was his fault! His head shook, a determined and frustrated look to his features.

"Dipper…" At the call of his named, the brunette looked up in the slightest, his eyes shimmering from tears in the little light that shined through the trees and on them. "This is not your fault Dip, not in the slightest." Taking his arm off of the boys shoulder, he moved so he was facing the boy, rather than sitting next to him, taking his hands in his and squeezing them. "You did nothing to make him possibly do this, he's just some big oaf who couldn't keep his hands on one person. You are an amazing boy Dipper, sweet, caring, fun loving, adventurous, and if he can't see that he was a lucky man to have you in his life, then that's his problem…" The psychonaut paused, a small smile on his lips as he looked into the others eyes. "Because I can… a-amongst others too!" He quickly corrected, a blush adorning his cheeks. Dipper sniffled, the smallest of smiles on his lips now, it was small, but it was a start in his eyes. Dipper was broken, and Raz would do everything in his power to piece him back together again.

A shaky sigh escaped the brunette, his eyes turning from Raz's down to the grounds. "I know, I-I just…" He paused, and Raz let him, it looked like something was on his mind, and he wasn't going to pester any time soon. "I-It's just… Lucas was one out of very few guys who understood me, and liked me for who I was and all my flaws… and… I don't know if I'll ever get that again…" A small chuckle left the psychic, surprising Dipper and making his eyes shift back to his friend.

"Heh, sorry, gonna have to disagree with you there Dip…" He teased, making the brunette raise an eyebrow. "Aw come on, you haven't forgotten about us boys in the group have you?" At this point, Raz attempted to put some sort of humor to the conversation. "There's Norman, Wybie, Neil… And me" He shrugged, trying to show the boy that there were people out there, and with him, who understood more than Lucas ever could. A halfhearted chuckle left Dipper, his smile growing just slightly.

"Yeah, I guess… But I meant more of like… In a relationship sense, most you are just…" Another pause, this time seemed a bit longer, concerning Raz slightly. The shorter boys smile let him, and his eyes drifted to the ground again, something was on his mind in that sentence and he could feel it.

"… Juuust?... What?..." Raz spoke after some time, he had a hunch of the word already, he just wasn't entirely sure as so why Dipper was stalling on it. Brown eyes closed, letting out a long and slow sigh, as if composing himself back together again.

"…Can you…" The boy started, eyes half lidded, still staring at the ground. Even under the moonlight, Raz noticed the boys cheeks flushed a small shade of red. "… C-Can you keep a secret?" Green orbs widened, that wasn't something he was expecting, but none the less he nodded.

"Of course, though Lili might try to read my mind if she found out and I didn't tell her" He chuckled, Dipper didn't seem to find it too funny, and a silence loomed over them. "…W-What's up?" Dipper's lips pursed, sitting up straighter now and taking in a deep breathe, looking over at Raz now with an embarrassed look.

"I… I might have a crush… On someone in the group…" He replied hesitantly, cheeks growing a darker shade as he looked away from the others green eyes. "A-And… I'm not sure… If I just dated Lucas out of denial or not… I really liked him, I did… But sitting here thinking all of this through, i-it just made me wonder if he was the one using me… or if I was the one using him…" Overall as Dipper explained this, Raz's eyes continued to stay wide, uncertain of what to think. Dipper had a crush on someone in the group!? Well he was gay, so that only limited Norman, Neil, Wybie and himself. He prayed that it wouldn't be any of the others, thinking back on qualities they might have that Dipper might like. Norman was definitely on the top of the list, with his ability to see and talk to ghosts, Dipper loved the paranormal. Wybie with his amazing skills in mechanics, he might like that in guys. And then Neil with his… well… let's just say he would be very surprised if it was Neil.

His words came out shakier than he wanted, but he managed to get out a few words as he stared at the grassy ground beneath him, his arm still around Dipper's shoulder, which was starting to feel numb at this point. "…O-Oh really?..." It came out as a combination of an ask and of a clarification, too afraid to look at the other at this point to see his expression. He thought of his qualities quick, he knew when they first met; both Dipper and Mabel had some issues with him and Lili announcing they were psychics, due to the fiasco supposedly happening with a fake one named Gideon. But they soon proved to the two they were trustworthy, and they were not under any circumstances fake by any means. Raz was devoted when he set his mind to something; he was protective of his friends and overall fun to be around. Sure he was hot headed, and sometimes quick to make judgement, but he hoped this wouldn't be a down fall on his part.

Dipper nodded next to him, staying quiet at first. This ended up having another awkward silence loom over them, the sounds of the pond, the crickets and the wind could be heard, along with the heart beats from Raz's chest, seeming to be the only thing he could hear. This whole situation made him nervous, and he desperately wanted to ask more questions, or simply take his arm away, but both seemed to be frozen in air right now. After what seemed like a life time, Dipper quietly and hesitantly spoke up next.

"D-Do you… have any crushes… Raz?" He asked, both continued to stare either at the ground or at the pond in front of them, avoiding eye contact at all costs. The Psychonauts lips pressed together, and after a short pause, he nodded.

"…Yeah…" Oh how he so desperately wanted these silences to stop, it truly was nerve wracking having nothing but awkward silences wash over the conversation. But he could feel Dipper nod though, his arm still resting on his shoulders.

"…Can I ask who?..." Green eyes closed, not wanting to be the one asked about this. But he guessed it couldn't be helped either, it was either one of them to ask at some point. As if reading his mind, Dipper looked over at him. "If you don't want to answer, I understand-"

"I want to answer… I'm just afraid… of what would happen…"

The brunette's eyes furrowed "What do you mean?" He asked, another wave of silence.

"… Who do _you_ have a crush on?" Raz asked, opening his eyes and turning toward the brunette, his expression rather undetermined. But Dipper's cheeks heated up again.

"Wha- I-I asked you first…" He retaliated, narrowing his eyes, Raz in turn raised an eyebrow, his stature turning to be the same.

"Well… I asked you second!" He attempted to fight back, this making Dipper raise an eyebrow, a smile slowly growing on his lips and he snickered, Raz following suit as they laughed lightly at the dumb come back.

"R-Really? That's all you had?" Dipper asked between bits of laughter, Raz shrugged.

"Hey, you didn't give me much of a fighting chance there anyway" Their laughter to chuckles, calming down now, and Dipper feeling a little better having done that.

"… How about…" Dipper had an idea, that was obvious to Raz, he always got this look on his face when he had an idea, but this one seemed almost hesitant. "…How about we just say our crushes at the same time?... It sounds stupid I guess… But at least it will get us somewhere…" This spelt nothing but trouble in Raz's mind, it wasn't a bad idea, he just hoped Dippers wasn't the others. After a moment of thinking, Raz nodded, accepting the challenge, while Dipper mimicked this in return. "Alright… then on 3, we'll say who our crushes are…" Understanding the rules, Raz nodded again, in which Dipper did the same. The two turned to stare at the pond in front of them, afraid to look at the other. "Okay… 1… 2… 3-"

"You!"

"Y-"Raz paused, cheeks immediately heating up when he realized he was but a few seconds to late at saying it at the same time, this in turn, made Dipper's cheeks flare up too, realizing he was the only one that answered. Out of impulse, the brunette looked over at Raz in surprise, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"Y-Y-You didn't s-say it on 3!" He yelped, bringing Raz out of his thoughts, along with the slight pain in his chest. Dipper recoiled into himself again, pulling his hat down further on his head and hiding his face in his knees. "Ugh, stupid, m' so stupid…" He groaned, regretting everything he did just then. Raz, finally able to catch his breath, smiled with a sigh, taking back his arm and turning to face the other clearly now.

"No, no you are not stupid at all Dipper-"

"Yes I am! I just confessed that I liked you, and now things are going to be awkward and terrible because you know and I was stupid to think your answer would possibly be me in return and-"

"But that's the point Dip, my answer was you…" Everything fell silent a moment, but this time more of an anticipation silence; Dipper slowly lifted his head, looking at Raz carefully.

"R-Really?..." Raz couldn't contain the excited nod he gave, and in turn made Dipper smile and give a sigh of relief; the two chuckled lightly, not believing what just happened. The two had just confessed their feelings for each other!

The two were practically on cloud 9 now, maybe even on the verge of tears, keeping in their feelings for so long, and to now confess was a huge weight lifted on their shoulders. Looking into each other's eyes, they felt finally at peace… and a bit awkward.

"Sooo…" Raz started, eyes averting to the side, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Sooo…" The smaller one mimicked, causing the psychic to chuckle.

"What does that mean for us now?" He asked, looking at Dipper again. "Does this mean… we're…" Rubbing the back of his neck, it was almost unreal to try and say the word he had been wanting to say for so long, but Dipper beat him to it.

"Boyfriends?" Raz nodded with a chuckle "Heh, I'd like that Razputin Aquato" Another chuckle left the Psychonaut, having the other say his full name now was like sending electricity through his spine.

"Then it shall be, we are now a couple, Dipper Pines" He responded, also topping the cake by taking the others hand in his own, both now with a large smile spread on their lips as Dipper blushed and rested his head on the others shoulder.

XXX BONUS XXX

A half hour after the confession, the two realized of how dark it had gotten, and determined that the others might have gotten worried of their absence, so they headed back to the shack hand in hand. Almost immediately upon entering, Mabel ran up, seeing only Raz come in first, excited about something.

"RAZ! I came up with a _sure fire_ way to win over my brother, it involves his lamb costume and a bottle of soda and-"She stopped short upon seeing Dipper enter with a confused look, seeing their hands locked together, she gasped, making the group come up behind her curiously.

"Heh, sorry Mabes, think I beat you to it" The Psychonaut replied, giving Dipper's hand a light squeeze. Everyone pretty much rejoiced and hugged their friends, truly happy they confessed to each other and were happy now with their new found relationship.

"Wait…" Mabel started, after the group calmed down. "What happened to Lucas?" Both Raz and Dipper paled, looking at each other hesitantly. But seeing as how they would have to explain at some point, Dipper told her about how he found him with another woman, and how Raz found him in the woods and comforted him. The last part seemed to go through the girls head, for she was mainly focused on the fact that Lucas had cheated on her little brother. Without letting Dipper finished his sentence, she walked passed them and out the door screaming "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

The group stared on as she continued to make her destination to his house most likely, shocked of the vulgar language, as well at how fast she diploid that plan to do this. After a few moments of concerning silence, Coraline smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Man I love that woman" Not realizing what she said, her cheeks flushed as the group looked at her curiously. Everyone sighing internally at the fact that another crush- er, deep admiration, might be forming in the group again.

END

 _Wow, this took me forever. I actually wrote this months ago before I started college, then just left it since I figured college had no room for fanfictions. I TWAS WRONG! I'm pretty happy with it, it's cute and fluffy which I like and there isn't enough of Raz X Dipper anymore so here is a cute contribution to that dying ship~_

 _Also, get excited for the new Psychonauts coming out~ I am PUMPED!_

 _I do not own Psychonauts, Gravity Falls, Coraline or Paranorman_

 _Have a wonderful day lovelies~_

 _ArtistsAvenue_


End file.
